Possession
by The Black Lily
Summary: 'I have everything. Everything, but her.'
1. Chapter 1

**Possession- **_The state of being dominated by or as if by evil spirits._

Awakening

'I have everything. A mansion fit for a king, a king who rules over his subjects with an iron

fist and a heart of ice, frozen. Kaiba Corporation is my company, since Gozaburo, my

stepfather was banished by my own actions. Yes, the nightmares are over. My brother Mokuba

and I don't have to suffer his evil ambitions anymore. As a result, KC is mine. I lavish in its

entirety, people bow and obey me and for those who don't are exiled from KC. No from Domino

City, forever because I have absolute power over them all. People of Domino, bugs I'd like to

squish. Putty between my fingers. My wealth grows everyday as these bugs slave away at selling

my merchandise, numbers always increasing.

I guess I lied when I said that I have "everything." Everything, but her. Long golden brown

locks as low as the waist, alluring hazel orbs of autumn, and the body of a goddess. Her

laughter sounds like chimes in the wind. Her smile catches the eye of the male species,

contenders who won't have a chance with her. Her movements are graceful and gentle, just like

her name, Grace Hart. I can see the strapless white dress and wings as white as snow open to

take flight. A flight that will be short lived, for I will clip her wings before she'll ever escape.

I watch her everyday working the coffee shop as a waitress, a nobody fixing a somebody his

coffee, black of course. Grace may not see it now, but she will be a somebody, living in my

mansion. Loving me as my wife and fulfilling my desires and being treated like a queen. I long

to put my fingers through her hair, attack those innocent lips with my own, touch every part of

her and be inside of her. I want to hear her moan and sigh my name over and over again. It's

only a matter of time now, I always get what I want. Grace Hart, you will be _**mine**_.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Grace makes beauty out of ugly things. "Grace" U2_

Grace

'I was born to Helena and Gabriel Hart 18 years ago in the land of endless green countryside, shadow

swept rolling hills, castles, forts, and stone circles. Ireland. My country and was once my home, until

the night my parents died. Helena and Gabriel, my flesh and blood were found by me that night

two years ago on my birthday February 14th. The Inn my folks were running was definitely robbed and

left in a shameless mess. All of my mother's jewelry was stolen, even the wedding band and clatter ring

upon her fingers was ripped away, my father's heart. Some things the animals did forget to take was

the money stowed away under the house and my father's dueling deck. Gabriel didn't like to brag, but

he was known as one of the best duelists amongst the Irish. Maybe, that's why I am like him in so many

ways private, not putting my life on display for the world to see. Celtic Guardian was one of my

father's favorite cards and the name of our Inn. Helena, my mother had a love for flowers especially

irises in their shades of purples and white. Gabriel would bring some to her after going through the

quiet green fields. The only memories I have of my mother, were those nights when we'd sit in my

room and she'd brush my hair, admiring its beauty, and sing old Irish songs until we both grew tired.

Memories of Gabriel were simply the times when I marveled at his abilities in dueling and those

afternoon lessons on our front porch, barefoot.

After the funeral, something inside of me told me to leave Ireland. I didn't want to take the role of

competing as Gabriel Hart's daughter in the duelist world tournaments. I was free to do whatever I

pleased, so I took the money my parents had saved and bought a small ranch on the outskirts of

Domino City, Japan. Out in the country side overlooking the city. I keep my father's deck hidden in my

dresser and irises surround my home in remembrance of Helena. Two kind souls gone forever, but

never forgotten.

I'm not like most typical 18 year old girls, I feel too mature for my age. Maybe it's the burden of

adjusting to a foreign lifestyle, one that had to be adjusted to quickly. I take each day as it comes,

school and work five days a week, and the weekend for relaxation. I'm nice to every person I meet,

even if they don't like me in return. Gabriel and Helena raised me well.

When I first started as a student at Domino high, I felt like I had entered a whole different world.

Japan is such a highly complex and technical country, nothing like the rolling green hills of Ireland.

I was immediately acquainted with a young boy with three different shades of hair. Yugi. The boy made

my adjustment to Domino high less fretful and more comfortable. Even his friends were approachable

Tea, having a love for dancing and Tristan and Joey who had the reddest of faces. Why the two boys

were blushing? I don't know. Could it be my accent? Then there was the English boy, Bakura. The

sweetest of the group, next to Yugi of course. The group and I quickly became close, and now I see them

almost every day at the Domino coffee shop, hoping to bump into their Irish friend. Little did I know,

that my life was going to change over this next year, and my friends weren't going to be able to help

me.'


	3. Chapter 3

**_Love, I get so lost sometimes._**

**_-"In Your Eyes" Peter Gabriel  
_**

"Grace! Man aren't I happy to see you right now!" Yugi sighed with relief.

"Great to see you too Yugi. Is something wrong?"

"It's just Kaiba. Thad is making me serve him and you must know how awkward it is for me. I have trounced him a few times in duel monsters already. Imagine how he'd react if I were to go over right now and take his order? He'd tear me to pieces just by looking at me!"

"I can't believe Thad wasn't thinking…..anybody would be fooled right now with how busy it is here. I'm sure he didn't mean to assign you to Kaiba's table. Why don't you take care of our friends at table eight? I can take care of Kaiba."

"Thank you Grace. I owe you."

"Don't worry Yugi, just buy me a hot cocoa later and we'll be even."

It was a typical afternoon at Domino's finest coffee house. People came from all over the city on this cool fall afternoon, to escape from the cold and warm up with a hot beverage. Others made the coffee house their place of refuge, from their nagging jobs. Seto Kaiba was one of the many abusers, coming in for the usual black coffee, his cobalt blue eyes sending off the coldest of glares to any being trying to interrupt his "coffee time." Kaiba also took his "coffee time" as an opportunity to lay his eyes on the brunette beauty who kept him coming in everyday. _**His**_ brunette beauty. Today, she had her long chocolate locks pulled back in a braid, leaving a few pieces loose around her face. Her caramel eyes were melting with happiness and joy as she and Yugi exchanged smiles. Her cheeks burned a crimson red against her ivory skin. She stood with a tray full of dishes, lithe as a feline, the black apron hugging the curves of her hourglass figure. Kaiba's picture of the creature before him was disrupted when Yugi Mutou dropped a tray full of mugs on the floor, causing Grace to retreat from the counter to help her friend.

"I'm just not cut out for this kind of work, but I need to work more than just weekends at the Game Shop."

"This is the most work I've done all day; you're no burden at all."

Grace handed Yugi a dish cloth to dry up the small mess he'd made on the hardwood floors. When he was done he took the opportunity to whip his friend from behind as she took the waste basket away. This caused both teens to both start laughing until they cried.

"Grace instead of cocoa, I think you should come eat dinner with Grandpa and me tonight. He's going to be making his famous spicy ramen. It'd be nice to have you. What do you say?"

"I'd really like that Yugi; we can walk to your house after work."

"It should be fun, but maybe we should get back to work. I think Kaiba is waiting for you too. Thank you again Grace."

The two friends gave each other one last smile, but there was something different this time about the exchange. Both were blushing madly. Kaiba instantly noticed the scene in front of him, and his blood began to boil. Yugi. He hated him with a burning passion. He had humiliated the CEO two times already, beating him at his best game. Duel monsters. He had ripped the title "King of Games" right out of Kaiba's grasp, there was no way in hell Seto was going to let Yugi get a hold of the woman he desires. In fact, he was going to make sure Yugi was aware of his intentions when the boy was to go take the trash out that evening, as Grace finished up in the kitchen. If his strategies as a duelist weren't going to get through to Yugi, maybe cold knuckles would get his message across. Watching Yugi even speak to Grace sickened Kaiba to no end. It was Grace's presence and infectious smile, which brought Kaiba out of his thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Kaiba. Will you be ordering the usual today? Black and scalding hot?"

"You know me too well; hot is how I like it. Could I also get a blueberry danish?"

"Of course, anything you wish. I will be back with your order in a few."

As Grace turned to leave for the kitchen, Kaiba took the opportunity and grabbed her wrist. Grace gasped from the touch but turned to look into his eyes. Cold ice bore into her warm orbs, but she gave him her utmost attention. Before saying anything, Seto took a moment to indulge in the feeling of Grace's warm ivory skin, it felt like silk under his digits. Just touching her sent waves throughout his body, waves of yearning and desire.

"Please, call me Seto. No need to be so formal, we've been around each other enough to extinguish those formalities. I'll be here, but don't keep me waiting."

Grace took off to the kitchen, running into Yugi along the way. The butterflies in her stomach taking the best of her. Yugi could feel the escaping butterflies too, he couldn't get over the fact that he'd gotten the girl of his dreams to agree to dinner with him that night.

"_Pharaoh, I can't wait until work is over! I think Grace really likes me! I don't know how a guy like me, could get a girl like her interested."_

"_Yugi, I'm really happy too. She is a beautiful girl, but I sense a dark presence. A presence in the shadows awaiting the opportunity to strike. Grabbing this angelic creature clenching her with a vice grip hold, impossible to break. I feel as though we should be watching over her, protecting her. Yugi she has no idea how much danger she is in."_

"_Do you know who or what would want to endanger Grace?"_

"_I don't know much more Yugi, but we must be careful."_

"Hey Yugi, do you mind taking out the trash? I'm going to give Kaiba his order and then start cleaning up." Smiled Grace, breaking Yugi and Atem out of their conversation.

"Of course, then we should get to the Game shop Grampa will have dinner ready and waiting."

"Great I'm really hungry. Thank you again for the invite."

Grace approached Kaiba's table, who was standing waiting for her. Grace had his order bagged and coffee sleeved. She gave it to him with a warm smile, and bid him a good evening. As the brunette turned and left for the kitchen, Seto took a whiff of intoxicating passion fruits coming from Grace's locks and body. Pulling out his cell phone, he took the opportunity to speak with a couple of his bodyguards.

"Yugi is in the back alley; make sure you do the job! Again, I don't want him dead. Just put him in his place, on the ground where he belongs. Don't be too loud, I don't want the girl to interfere."

Smirking Kaiba stepped out into the parking lot, and sat in his red Lamborghini awaiting his two guards to make sure they had done his work.

Yugi opened the doors of the coffee shop from the kitchen into the back alley, where the dumpster awaited the usual two loads of trash. The air was cool and brisk sending shivers from his toes up his spine and finally to his head, causing his teeth to chatter. Tossing the bags into the dumpster, the young boy didn't notice the two monstrous shadows looming over the brick building.

"Kind of chilly out isn't it? Little boy?" smirked Kimo the larger of the two. He stood well over the six foot mark and his hair was in a pointed style.

Before Yugi could say anything, Rolland who was the quiet of the two grabbed a hold of him. Kimo took the opportunity and pounded a fist full of knuckles into the small boy's abdomen, causing Yugi to gasp for air and cough up a mouthful of blood. The King of Games then fell over in a fetal position, which gave Kimo the opportunity to kick him in the same spot.

"Hahaha, King of Games huh? You're so weak, you can't even defend yourself." Chuckled Kimo.

"Grace…" was all Yugi could muster under his breath.

Taking out his phone, Kimo told Kaiba that the job was done. As they continued to converse the duo didn't notice Ms. Hart coming out of the building, jacket on with purse in hand. A look of horror plastered her angelic face. Grace looked as though she was going to cry, tears began to escape her eyes as she kneeled by Yugi's side, taking his body in her arms.

"How could you? How could you both do something so awful?"

"What's a pretty girl like you; have anything to do with this loser? You can do so much better." Smirked Kimo.

Grace ignored Kimo. "Yugi? Are you ok? I'm going to get you out of here." She whispered.

"I said you can do so much better!"

"Get out of here before I call the cops!"

"No way, do you even know who we work for? Our boss owns the cops."

Grace picked Yugi up and placed him onto her back piggy-back style.

"Please, he's hurt I need to take him home."

"You're not going anywhere!"

Kimo took the opportunity to stop Grace in her tracks, by slapping her across the face. The force of the blow sent the girl spiraling towards the trash barrels. Grace protected Yugi by holding him tightly in her arms so he didn't take the blow from the brick wall. Hitting the brick wall she cried out in pain. Roland and Kimo were too busy keeping their eyes on their prey, to notice that Seto was standing in the alleyway, a look of fury upon his face.

"You fools!"

"We were just having fun sir, honest! Please don't!" yelped Kimo.

"You leave me no choice, time for me to put you both in your place."


	4. Chapter 4

**"Am I you're one and only desire?" -Saliva "Always"**

"Grace? Love, open your eyes."

"Father? Is that you?"

"Yes honey we're here for you, just like we've always been."

"Mom? Dad? Where am I? God, have I missed you both!"

Grace opened her eyes onto the two people whom mattered the most in her life. Helena and Gabriel stood beneath the shade of a giant willow tree. The sun blared down on the trio onto the spacious green fields full of irises. Grace couldn't believe she was seeing her parents for the first time in over two years. Gabriel with his sweet green orbs and Helena with her pools of caramel smiling lovingly on their daughter. Grace couldn't take the suspense anymore, dreaming or not she dove into their arms tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You both left me here alone! It was too soon! You know how badly I need you back!"

"Love, we've never left you. We've been here in your mind, body and soul. You will always have apart of us in you no matter what. We miss you too so much! Grace, darling we are so proud of you." smiled Gabriel.

"Grace, we love you. We must go now. Please be careful honey. We can't tell you what is going to happen in the future, but watch your back. It's time for you to take your father's deck and continue his legacy. We'll be with you every step of the way as you use Gabriel's deck as your own." continued Helena as she stroked Graces cheek.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman, my dear. Be careful Grace, you're my little girl.." cooed Gabriel as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Wait! What danger? Mom? Dad?"

* * *

"Grace? Grace? Wake up. Please, wake up." begged Yugi.

"Yugi? What happened?"

"You were unconscious. We were attacked by some guys in the alley behind the shop. It was too dark to see, but someone saved us and called for an ambulance. Don't be alarmed, we're at Domino hospital. The doctor wants to keep you overnight for observation."

"Grace, so happy you're alright." said Tea as Joey and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Hey Grace do ya think you're gonna eat that?" asked Joey. He was eyeing her dinner.

When Grace shook her head and offered the food to the two goons Tristan and Joey, they couldn't refuse the offer. Hazel eyes stared into amethyst, hot blushes followed on both Grace's and Yugi's face. Her hand slide over on top of Yugi's making the short teen blush hotter. Tea smiled at this moment, because she knew Yugi didn't have the feelings that she held for him. Grace was perfect for him in every way. Tea knew deep in her heart that Grace would never hurt her best friend, and that Yugi had been crazy about Grace ever since she moved to Domino.

"Come on you two. Lets go downstairs to the cafeteria and give these two some space." smiled Tea. Tea then dragged Tristan and Joey out of the room.

"Yugi? Ask me."

"Ask you what Grace?"

"Ask me if you can kiss me. Come on Yugi, we both know how we feel."

"Grace, can I kiss you?"

"Yes Yugi. I want you to." smiled Grace.

As nervous as he was to share his first kiss, Yugi closed his eyes and brought his lips to Grace's softly. With her eyes closed too, Grace enjoyed the feeling of Yugi's lips against her own. The two teens then embraced one another.

"Yugi, I'm never going to forget this moment."

"Me too Grace, me too. I should go home now, so you can rest. I promise I'll be back in the morning when the doctor discharges you. I'll be here to take you home. So, get some sleep for me okay?"

"I will Yugi. Please be careful, my memory is foggy but I can't help forgetting that those thugs were after you."

"Don't worry about me Grace. I'm more concerned about you. I have the Pharoah with me too if anyone threatens me."

With that said, the two teens slowly drifted apart and kissed one last time before Yugi exited the room.

"_Yugi, be careful." _

* * *

"_First kiss huh Yugi?"_

At this statement made by Atemu, Yugi blushed madly.

"_Hey! I was nervous, and I think she was too. It was something new for the both of us. Pharoah I can't explain this feeling, but I think I'm in love with Grace. I have been ever since I laid eyes on her. She is everything I could ask for. I just hope she sees me in that way too."_

"_Yugi, I think the feeling is mutual. I believe she has a hidden love for you as well. Remember, what I told you. We must protect Grace from this darkness that wants to consume her. There is something about her that draws this evil to her. No, wait. This evil is an individual amongst us, that much more I know. Once we find out who this person is, we will….."_

"_Protect Grace with our lives. I won't let them near her."_

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a phone call sir." stated Roland as he entered Kaiba's study.

Kaiba picked the phone up, giving Roland a menacing glare in the process. It was Roland and Kimo who hadn't listened and foiled his plans of teaching Yugi a lesson. So he took his fury out on both of his guards, luckily nobody on scene noticed them. Seto wanted so badly to teach Yugi to stay away from Grace. To show him that he was superior, he wasn't going to let Yugi steal what belonged to him, Mutou had already ripped the title "King of Games" from his grasp, he wasn't going to let Yugi take Grace Hart from him too.

"Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba, it's Dr. Jennins. I just wanted to give you an update on Ms. Hart's condition. She's resting peacefully now, but earlier she had some visitors. It appears to have been Mr. Mutou, Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Honda and Ms. Gardener. They're gone now, but I did notice that Mr. Mutou and Ms. Hart seemed awfully close. In fact, I noticed that they were kissing just before he left."

At this report Kaiba grimaced. His true anger began to show as he took the phone and threw it against the wall. Not long after the phone hit the ground in pieces, the desk soon followed papers fluttered every which way. On the other end of the line, Dr. Jennins could sense Kaiba's anger and found it was the best time to hang up and keep a close eye on the object of Kaiba's desire.

* * *

_The wind blew the sweet scents of purple and white irises as Grace raced through the thick irish fields. Bareback on a gentle white stallion she rode, the wind at her back playing with her locks. She felt like an angel in heaven, in a simple strapless white dress. The sun shined brightly upon the vast fields making the flowers look like patches of clouds, the feeling of being away from the world becoming so real. She was home. In Ireland. Paradise._

_Coming over the horizon she could make out the figure of a boy with spiky hair. Seeing Yugi, made Grace's heart race with excitement. She hurried her horse into a gallop and began to advance towards the young man._

"_Yugi!" Grace smiled lovingly._

_Yugi heard Grace and turned towards the rider, and waved to her smiling back. Just when Grace thought she had gotten close enough to Yugi, she felt like he was getting further and further away. The sun suddenly disappeared and the sky suddenly changed to menacing dark storm clouds. A ferocious creature came from the clouds roaring and shaking the fields. It landed with a earth shattering thud in front of Grace, startling her horse causing the stallion to rear up on its hind legs. Grace fell from the white mare into a patch of irises, as soon as she got to her feet she took a chance and made a run for it. The creature was none other than a dragon with piercing cobalt eyes. It brought its mighty tail down, blocking her from escaping._

_Terrified, the young woman turned around to look the beast in the eyes. It's large silver wings shielded its face as it began to transform? Scales turned into skin, claws turned into fingers and toes, hair grew upon its head as a face formed. Wings dissipated into a flowing cloak which shielded the man's identity. The only characteristic that stayed true was the man's eyes, as cold as the sea. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_Your answer." replied the smooth deep voice of the cloaked man. Getting closer he took the girl by the waist and pulled her forward. Caramel mixed with ocean cobalt as he brought Grace closer to him, taking her breath away as he crashed his lips onto hers._


End file.
